El amor no tiene tiempo
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Una corta version de la continuación de Candy, en el amor no tiene tiempo, pero con mucho sentido... con la fe de que la vida sigue, de como debemos enfrentar las etapas de nuestra vida y que no siempre salen las cosas como deseamos, que después de la muerte hay una alma esperando... espero sea de su agrado
1. El ladrón de mi Corazón

**Capitulo I**

**El ladrón de mi corazón**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia está inspirada en una corazón que fue robado, espero les guste.**

Hace tiempo que me siento extraña, no tengo mucho apetito, estoy cansada y sin ánimos, creo que voy a enfermar, ayer estuve platicando con Ann, me dice que rompió con Archie, que al parecer quiere a otra, después de tanto tiempo de ser novios, que te digan que quiere a otra, es un desalmado, pero honesto, al menos lo admitió, mejor así. Llegó Patricia dice que Alister se quiere ir de viaje, pensar bien las cosas, porque ya va a terminar sus estudios, quiere darse un espacio entre él y Paty, me parece imposible de creer, acaso todas las parejas desean darse tiempo, o bien, cambiaron de parecer. Albert, mi querido amigo, el gran hombre dejo de escribirme hace un mes está de viaje en Escocia, Terry esta en Inglaterra, Susana siempre no lo quiso y lo dejo, este se fue con su padre, no sé más de él y yo con mis amigas sufriendo, no es justo.

Ann y Patricia, les propongo un trato, no cuento con efectivo, pero ustedes sí, que les parece si nos vamos a Florida, pasamos una temporada solas, juntas, libres y pensamos también las cosas, como para que nos extrañen, mejor aun, nadie se comunicará con ellos durante noventa días, estaremos tres semanas en Florida, luego viajaremos, trabajaremos por nosotras y para nosotras, sin que ellos nos localicen. ¿Les parece? Patricia estaba triste, con llanto dijo – Acepto, no quiero saber nada de Alister. – También acepto, dijo Ann, Pues bien, nos iremos, tengo un plan que despejará todas nuestras dudas y sabremos si valen la pena ellos o no.

En una semana, ya se comunicaba Archie con Ann, pero contesté, le dije que se había salido muy triste, que deseaba pensar bien las cosas, que un amigo la había invitado a salir de viaje y decidió aceptar. Ann se molestaba, pero le dije que era lo mejor. Ella me quería matar. Ann crees justo que terminen contigo por otra, que se vayan, digan debo pensarlo, que estén muy felices y no sientan como nos lastiman.

Empacamos, el departamento que rentaba, lo di de baja para no acumular rentas, vendí todo, me fui con mis amigas, deje el recado que saldría de viaje a México, y muchas gracias por todo.

Patricia paso por nosotras, contaba ahora con el efectivo de mis muebles vendidos, de mi vida en una maleta, Ann llevaba cinco maletas. Patricia igual y yo solo una, pero ambas dijeron que me compartirían de su ropa si algo necesitaba, que el padre de Patricia estaría al pendiente de nosotras, que no le diría nadie nada, que si preguntaban por nosotras Candy estaría en México, Ann en Irlanda y Patricia en Australia. Nos reíamos de donde estábamos.

Llegamos a una cabaña cerca del mar, gozamos de lo lindo el mar, nos bronceamos, jugamos, nos divertimos mucho, la primera semana, en la segunda las tres trabajábamos en un hotel, conocíamos chicos muy agradables, salimos a bailar, cenábamos juntas, nos cuidábamos mucho. Ann conoció a un chico muy lindo de cabello castaño, ojos grises llamado Oscar Anderson, nos lo presentó el iría a New York, en dos meses se estrenaría un musical, nos invitó, pero le dijimos que teníamos planes, que después lo visitaríamos, en el musical él tocaría el piano, le dedicaría a Ann una melodía si asistíamos, le prometíamos que buscaríamos la manera de ir, le dio sus datos, estaba muy contento, muy ilusionado con Ann quien se sentía muy feliz porque alguien la apreciaba.

Después viajamos a Canadá, en Montreal, estuvimos con una tía de Patricia que es soltera, no quería casarse, aprendimos mucho a su lado, ella es escritora, nos compartía sus conocimientos, nos envió a un curso de francés intensivo, nos regalo un viaje a Francia, que fue la mejor idea el viajar juntas, que disfrutáramos del viaje, que nadie nos apreciaría jamás si no nos apreciamos nosotras mismas. Patricia ya sabía francés, pero me puse muy contenta cuando lograba entablar una comunicación en ese nuevo idioma. Ann aprendió mucho, las tres ya no pensábamos en nuestros problemas. Hasta estaba pensando en volver con la tía de Patricia, trabajar en Vancouver en un hospital que necesitaba enfermeras. Eso lo pensaría muy bien, Paty y Ann me animaron mucho, la verdad la tía de Patricia me dijo que le encantaría contar con mi presencia, que con gusto me aceptaría.

Nos fuimos a Francia, conocimos nuevas personas, estábamos con amistades de la tía de Patricia, estuvimos en París, donde el arte es una cultura muy importante, conocimos a Pierre Lacoste un amigo muy lindo que deseaba ir a América, nosotras lo invitamos a que conociera, pero que regresaríamos hasta dentro de un mes más, nos quedamos de ver con él en New York en diciembre o Enero, que ya nos pondríamos de acuerdo, el fue muy lindo nos realizó un paseo turístico, nos presentó a su familia su madre quedo encantada, nos decía que el si queríamos nos llevaba a Escocia pues él tenía que viajar a traer unas cosas, nos regresaría de nuevo a Francia, aceptamos. El viaje fue muy divertido, cuando llegamos a Escocia era un lugar precioso, con grandes paisajes, ya habíamos estado ahí las tres, nos quedamos unos días con sus tíos, nos fuimos a montar, sentía como estar en Lakewood, me pregunte donde estaría Albert, si él estaría allí, le pregunte a Pierre, me dijo que los Andrew son muy conocidos allí, nos llevó cerca de sus tierras, cabalgamos los cuatro, nos la pasamos muy bien, a lo lejos vi a Albert con una dama en caballo rojizo, me imagine que mi amigo ya era feliz, que bueno, nos íbamos ya y ellos se dirigieron a nosotros, pero cabalgamos rápido, realmente ya no soy una Andrew nos retiramos, para que no nos llamaran la atención estábamos en sus tierras, el onceavo mandamiento es no estorbar, Pierre jugaba carreras conmigo, me apresuré más y nos alejamos, a veces pienso que Albert tal vez nos vio, pero eso ya no tenía importancia, el ya estaba feliz en su tierra natal. Nos regresamos a Francia, nos despedimos de Pierre, quedando de vernos pronto, de regreso nos fuimos en barco para regresar a América, esta vez las llevaría con Tom, pasaríamos un tiempo con él y Jim.

Cuando llegamos Tom me abrazaba, me dijo que me había extrañado mucho, conoció a Paty y Ann dijo, -que hermosas damas, ¿tu siempre tienes amigas así de bonitas Candy? Y ellas lo adoraban por su sencillez, Jim llegó, venía con su prometida Karen y estaba muy enamorado, tenían muy poco de novios pero se querían casar, que la mejor manera de hacer crecer su amor era casándose, conociéndose, conquistándose cada día, nos sorprendió a todos. Tom dijo – Suena muy bien, mi padre me quería comprometer con una joven, pero a mí no me gusto la idea de que me buscarán novia, si de querer a alguien, buscaría a alguien parecida a la señorita Patricia, es muy hermosa. Paty se puso roja, todos nos reímos, le di un golpe por haber avergonzado a mi amiga, pero dijo que realmente es muy hermosa. Haciendo gala de ver a Paty y ella dijo – Tom tú también eres muy guapo, estoy segura que la mujer que llegue a amarte, será muy feliz y ambos nos divertíamos. Patricia se había quitado la pena, estuvimos dos semanas. Tom dijo que nos visitaría en cuanto pudiera, le dije que ya no tenía departamento, me dijo que su padre tenía uno en New York, que era de él sacó la llave, me dijo que fuera a vivir allí, que estaba amueblado, que tenía varias habitaciones, que le dejarán una a él pues quería pasar la navidad conmigo, las tres aceptamos, pasaríamos la Navidad juntos.

Fuimos a visitar a mi familia al hogar de Pony y tenía unas cartas para mi, le dije que no dijera nada de nosotras, que no habíamos estado ahí, que por favor nos disculpará, pero hace tiempo que nuestros amigos, nos dejaron sin pensar en nuestros sentimientos, así que tomamos la decisión de viajar. La Madre María nos dijo que estaba bien, la señorita Pony ya había fallecido hace un año, ahora solo tenía a la madre María, quien nos dejo quedarnos unos días antes de ir a New York, Tom nos acompañó pues como ya se acercaba el fin de temporada, dejo todo en orden, se fue con nosotras a conocer New York.

Llegamos el departamento de Tom era hermoso, tenía muchas cosas, nosotras lo limpiamos, Tom trajo un pino de Navidad, fuimos con él hicimos compras, nos cuidaba mucho, en las compras nos encontramos con Elisa, ella me vio con desprecio, hice como que no la vi, Tom me abrazó cuando notó quien era ella, después salimos, nos regresamos porque hacía mucho frío, vi a lo lejos a Terry, por Dios, era él, estaba en un restaurant tomando algo solo, a lo lejos extendí mi mano, lo salude, pues ya nos íbamos, pero me vio, se quedo sorprendido, estábamos los dos en New York, de nuevo, los dos, me sonreí.

Si el destino quisiera unirnos de nuevo lo volvería a ver, si no, era mejor así, me encantó verlo, la cara que puso me hizo recordar lo hermoso que es mi bello Terry, esa noche no deje de pensar en él. La sorpresa fue por la mañana cuando llegó la abuela Martha, se quedaba con nosotros a pasar la Navidad, nos dio tanto gusto, ella venía con una dama, una cocinera, que nos ayudarían con todo, estábamos muy contentas porque ella estuviera allí.

Tom dijo que había comprado boletos de un palco en un musical muy importante, nos reímos, sabíamos que era el de Oscar. Ann sonreía muy apenada, la abuela dijo que por el frío no podía ir, pero que ella nos esperaría, nos dio dinero de parte del padre de Patricia para comprar atuendos elegantes para ir al musical. Tom se compró un traje, sería nuestra compañía.

Compramos muchas cosas, vestidos, abrigos y zapatos hermosos, Tom me compró el mío, Ann se compró el suyo y Patricia también, Tom me abrazaba, pues no podía acercarse a Ann o a Patricia, el era como mi hermano y yo la más friolenta de las tres, nos reíamos.

El día del musical llegó, nos arreglamos con tiempo, Tom nos llevó en auto, estábamos muy felices, veríamos de nuevo a Oscar y a Pierre pues lo quedamos de ver allí, fue divino, al entrar de inmediato nos encontró Pierre, nos saludo, se quedo con nosotras, le presentamos a Tom, ambos se llevaron muy bien, nos acercamos a los camerinos, vimos a Oscar, este nos saludo muy contento de que hayamos asistido, dijo que le dedicaría una pieza muy hermosa a Ann, si ella deseaba, podía estar en el escenario cuando la tocará, ella acepto, nosotras la acompañaríamos. Nuestro palco estaba cerca del escenario del musical, veíamos todo muy bien, Tom estaba sentado cerca de mí y de Patricia quien estaba muy contenta con él y Pierre estaba entre Ann y yo, se sentía de maravillas, dijo que jamás había estado un musical en New York, fue divino, pero las sorpresas no acababan allí, en un palco a lo alto frente a nuestro palco estaba Terry con su madre, en el musical, a su lado en otro palco estaba Albert con Alister y Archie, en el musical, nos vieron y me dio una pena. Tom se acercó a mí, le comente de mis amigos, que no le dijera nada a Patricia ni a Ann, porque ellos ya habían terminado su relación, este se reía por la situación en la que estaban.

El musical inicio, fue hermoso, había bailarines, una orquesta hermosa no podía dejar de admirar todo en el escenario, estaba tan bello, en una escena, comenzaba el romanticismo de una bailarina y un príncipe, donde él era herido, ella lloraba, allí estaba Oscar tocando la pieza triste, las tres no podíamos contener el llanto, Tom sacó su pañuelo, me lo dio, después Patricia se recargaba con él, yo le pasaba el pañuelo, Tom abrazó a Paty, estaba muy triste. La escena terminaba, había un receso, Oscar nos había dicho que pasáramos a su camerino a la hora del receso, pues todos salían a la sala, era mucha gente, así que él nos atendería en su camerino, tenía té, café calientito, galletas y Pierre lo felicitaba por la escena.

Tom decía – Nos hizo llorar a todos, Patricia se reía con Tom, porque las que realmente habíamos llorado éramos ella y yo. Oscar dijo que ya solo faltaban unas escenas, luego tocaría una pieza muy hermosa que compuso en Florida para Ann, que no se sintiera comprometida, que solo la había compuesto porque ella lo inspiró, que no la comprometía con él, solo admiraba su belleza. Ann se avergonzaba toda, él le dio un beso en su mano.

Terminó el receso, regresamos al palco, Albert se me acercó, me pidió mi dirección pues me había estado buscando, le dije que lo buscaría a él, el día de Navidad en su mansión para llevarle un regalo, este accedió, pues ya comenzaba el evento. Se retiró dándome un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que mi corazón saltará de emoción. Comenzaba la escena, el herido se recuperaba y juraba amor eterno a la bailarina, fue muy hermoso, después, Ann, Patricia y yo fuimos al escenario, para escuchar la melodía de Oscar, las tres pasamos juntas.

Todo mundo aplaudió, él dijo – Esta canción la compuse para una dama, porque solo su mirada, dice mil palabras. Nos quedamos juntas cerca del piano, nadie sabía a quién se la había dedicado, pero era muy obvio, cuando dijo que su mirada era el mar azul y agua marina, quedo claro que los ojos de Ann eran esos que habían inspirado a Oscar, la melodía fue muy hermosa, la canción lo fue mucho más, todo mundo aplaudía con emoción. Oscar se levantó, tomó la mano de Ann, la beso frente a todos, haciendo una reverencia que la canción había sido inspirada en Ann, ella sonrío, después nos retiramos juntas las tres, Pierre y Tom nos esperaban. Terry se acercó a saludarnos, junto con su madre. Nos invitaban a cenar a todos, Oscar estaba incluido en la reunión. Fuimos a un hotel bellísimo, donde había música para bailar, Pierre me invito a bailar, fuimos de inmediato, Terry llevó a su madre y Tom a Patricia, Oscar llevó a Ann, el baile estuvo genial, estábamos muy contentos, en una mesa estaba Albert, Alister y Archie con unas damas, cerca de ellos, ahora bailaban también, me regresé con Pierre a la mesa. Terry me invitó a bailar, fue tan hermoso, Pierre se quedó conversando con la madre de Terry, bailábamos muy contentos, Terry parecía llevarme en el aire sus ojos brillaban hermosos, cada vuelta me hacía girar, nos reíamos tanto, tenía tanto de no estar cerca de él, hacía mucho que no lo veía feliz, se lucía su sonrisa, no había hombre más feliz en ese momento, no podíamos platicar, había tanta gente, que no me tome la molestia de dejar de verlo, disfrutaba del baile, me di cuenta que Tom también estaba muy feliz y Patricia disfrutaba del baile como nadie, Ann sonreía muy animada, Oscar es muy guapo, se veía divino a su lado hacían una pareja muy hermosa.

Terry me dio un abrazo y me dijo -– Candy te extrañé mucho, me dio tanta felicidad volver a verte, es tan hermoso que haya podido estar contigo hoy aquí, pues mi madre y yo regresaremos a Inglaterra, mi padre quiere verla, vine por ella, por eso es que estoy aquí, ojala y pueda verte después, nos iremos a pasar la Navidad con mi Padre, pues su esposa y sus hijos lo abandonaron, ahora mi madre y yo lo acompañaremos solo por Navidad,

-Me alegra tanto que hagas las paces con tu padre, es muy bueno, la vida da muchas vueltas, todo cambia Terry, espero que tu promesa la cumplas y seas feliz,

-Lo intento todo el tiempo, créeme, lo intento.

– Yo también. Nos fuimos a sentar, sirvieron la cena, Eleonor estaba seria, me dio un abrazo,- me da gusto verte Candy – A mí también me da gusto verla señora Eleonor,

- Donde estás viviendo ahora, - Con mi hermano Tom.

–Que bueno, nosotros nos vamos mañana, ya te dijo Terry

– Si, Les deseo la mejor Navidad a ustedes. Cenamos estaba sentada con Patricia y Ann, a un lado de Paty estaba Tom y a un lado de Ann Oscar después frente a mi estaba Terry, Eleonor y Pierre.

Ya era tarde, nos retiramos, Pierre estaba hospedado en el hotel donde era la cena, Terry y su madre también, Oscar se fue en su auto, Tom nos llevaría a casa a las demás. Vi que salió Albert, me saludo de nuevo,

- Pequeña no sabía que estarías aquí,

-Ya nos vamos, solo que nos encontramos a Terry y nos invitó a cenar a todos pues se va a Inglaterra con su Padre y su madre, a pasar la navidad ya se hizo muy tarde, estamos en un departamento de Tom, pasaremos aquí la navidad antes de regresarnos.

– Pero si hace nieve, no podemos vernos, me das tu dirección para ir a visitarte, le dije a Tom, que me diera los datos y se los di.

– Nos vemos Albert, que gusto verte, - el gusto fue para mí, Candy. Sonrío, dijo que me visitaría pronto.


	2. Una Navidad llena de Amor

**Capítulo II**

**Una Navidad llena de amor**

**Por mayraexitosa**

Alister estaba en su habitación y recordó una conversación con Albert cuando estaba en Escocia.

_- Ster, deberíamos ir a América, pasaremos las fiestas navideñas con la familia, sabes creo que vi a Candy con un joven cerca de aquí, o estoy loco o solo lo imaginé, pero desde hace tiempo no sé nada de ella, estaba con Ross acompañándola, creo que me vio, pero se fue cuando nos acercamos, no sé tengo tanto de no verla, que la extraño, _

_- Tío, vi bajar del barco a Patricia con ella, pero no me vieron y no me acerque. – Entonces si era Candy, ya no te interesa Patricia. –No lo sé por eso me di un tiempo para saber si había amor o ganas de vernos, tomar una decisión para formar una familia, no sé, fuimos novios muy jóvenes, nos hemos tratado por un buen tiempo, pero si sentía dudas. – ¿Sentías? Ahora ya no – La vi tan bella, acompañada de alguien que me sentí mal, no pude acercarme, la hice a un lado por mis dudas, no es justo que ahora vaya y la busque, le quite oportunidades – Creo que no es quitarle nada, más bien que el amor no te da treguas, solo está ahí, si lo dejamos ir, el arrepentimiento estará presente mucho tiempo, si había mucho amor, no dejará jamás de estar presente ese arrepentimiento, piénsalo bien Ster, ella puede irse y no volver. _ La vi bailando, se veía muy feliz, yo también estaba muy feliz cuando bailaba con ella, ahora no me sentía bien verla de lejos, pero y si le interesa otro.

Llegamos a casa por fin, después de tanta magia, antes de retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones vi que Tom le daba un beso en la mano a Patricia, se despedía para irse a dormir, luego les pregunte si se habían acercado Alister y Archie, me contestaron que no. Pero ambas no mostraban molestia alguna tal vez por las damas que los acompañaban a ellos, así que ellas estaban muy agradecidas que Tom y Oscar estuvieran allí Ann dijo

-Candy imagínate, yo triste sin nadie y Archie bailando, que bueno que conocimos a Oscar, su melodía es muy hermosa, me hizo sentir de maravilla y ustedes mucho más, por haber pasado conmigo al escenario, sé que fue muy difícil para Patricia, pero lucimos nuestros atuendos muy dignamente, nos miramos, realmente parecíamos damas de la sociedad, estábamos muy bien arregladas.

Después Patricia dijo – Agradezco mucho que Tom se fijará en mi, y le agrade, pues mi hizo sentir la mujer más importante del evento, sobre todo cuando bailaba, me sentía muy bien en sus brazos, se avergonzaba por lo que había dicho. Y Alister no vi si bailo o no, no deje de bailar con Tom, es un hombre maravilloso. Las escuche, me sentí igual, les dije que baile con Terry y sentí que volaba, hacía tanto que no lo veía, que me hizo sentir muy bien, a veces pensaba que no era feliz, pero lo intenta, eso es importante, el es muy bueno piensa que nos dejamos por Susana, ella lo dejo después, que pena, como el amor entre nosotros se quedó inconcluso, que ya no lo recuerdo ni lo siento tan palpable, pero en sus brazos recordé mis días en el Instituto.

Bueno vayamos a dormir, Patricia mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestras habitaciones dijo – No sé si pueda dormir me siento como en las nubes, como si pudiera volar. Ann y yo nos reíamos, entró a su habitación, nosotras nos fuimos con una sonrisa, parecía enamorada. _¿De Tom? Pensé ya no dije nada, pero me fui con mis pensamientos, Tom, es tan bueno mi hermanito, con él estará enamorada, me dio un pinchazo el corazón, mi amiga Paty, dijo que Tom se fijará en ella, a caso son novios, no me lo han dicho. Tom, pensaba y si solo se está haciendo ilusiones, Paty regresa con Alister y lo lastima, no. El amor en ocasiones es así duele, si eso pasa, espero poder ayudar a Tom, pues lo más importante es ser feliz, no obligar a los sentimientos, pero porque estoy pensando de forma negativa, si Alister ni se acercó a saludarnos, solo Albert, no debí darle nuestra dirección, no es mi novio, pero habíamos dicho noventa días sin ellos, mañana lo sabrán, me regañarán por haber dejado que Albert se acercará a mí, pero que tiene de malo, Terry y yo bailamos, no soy su novia ni me dejo, Albert es solo mi amigo, son ellas las que tenían un problema y lo hemos solucionado, a mi que debe preocuparme, si ellos me dejaron sola, ni hay nada entre nosotros. Lo cierto es que son muy guapos todos mis amigos incluyendo a Tom, mira que dejarse venir con nosotras y prestarnos su departamento. _

En otra parte Archie estaba llegando de haber acompañado a unas damas, su mente estaba distraída, Albert lo vio llegar y desde su ventana, _Archie estaba pensativo Se veía hermosa, le beso la mano, le compuso una canción, era para ella, se notaba que es su fuente de inspiración, después estaba bailando y nunca me miró, ya me olvido, le dije que me gustaba alguien más, pero ese alguien más ahora me acaba de rechazar, me he quedado sin Ann, después de tanto tiempo de estar con ella, de ser tan amigos, ella que me amaba tanto y yo fui un estúpido que la dejo ir, el hombre ese, no se despidió de beso como lo hacíamos nosotros, solo se despidió muy formal, lo vi subir a su auto, no la llevó a su casa, al parecer Alister ya perdió a Patricia y Tom es el nuevo novio de ella, pues las llevaba y estaba muy feliz con él._

– Que pasa Archie, no piensas irte a dormir, dijo Albert. –Disculpa Tío, estaba distraído, en mis pensamientos, sabes se veía muy hermosa Ann en el teatro, parecía una actriz, su atuendo era magnífico, la vi bailar nunca me dirigió una mirada. – Acaso tenía que verte Archie, después de lo que me platicaste, de que te gustaba la señorita Robson, - Ella me rechazó, no le soy de todo su agrado, es muy hermosa, pero al parecer en su corazón ya hay alguien más. – Archie el amor está allí, si no lo tomas y lo aprovechas, se puede ir, no siempre nos estará esperando. –Y tú Tío, no te has enamorado nunca, o también se te fue el amor. – Espero no haberlo perdido Archie, y tú tampoco. Buenas noches.

Candy esa noche no podía dormir, bailaba entre nueves con Terry y sentía la mirada de Albert, después dejaba de bailar, sentía el abrazo de Terry y mi cuerpo se estremecía y vi a Albert a caballo con una dama. Estaba dormida y soñaba, vi llorar a Albert, su cara tenía tristeza, me sentí tan mal, recordé la cara de Terry cuando pasó el accidente de Susana, como nos habíamos separado. Después todo se desvanecía, estaba en Canadá de enfermera, atendía a la tía de Patricia. Desperté, estaba muy sorprendida. Me quede dormida en el silloncito de mi habitación, no había des tendido mi cama, me levante, me fui a bañar, hacía frío. Me cambié, me puse ropa calentita, salí y olía a pan y café, la abuela estaba platicando con Tom. Ann estaba leyendo un libro cerca de la ventana, Patricia no estaba, la sentí por mi espalda, dijo – Candy me quede dormida, tú, ¿dormiste bien? No, soñé mucho no acostumbro a cenar tarde, creo que fue por la cena estuvo muy pesada.

En un barco rumbo a Inglaterra, Terry desayunaba con su madre, - Ayer fue una noche muy hermosa, que dice Candy Terry,

- casi no pudimos hablar, lo cierto es que inició el baile con ese Pierre, tal vez es alguien que la pretende y no le quitaré oportunidades,

- Que extraño, le pregunté si estaba interesado en Candy, me dijo que la acaba de conocer, es una buena chica pero que el viajo a América por negocios, no por ella.

–Entonces como es que le dio el baile primero a él,

- Hijo no seas anticuado, ella no tienen novio, porque debía dárselo a alguien en especial.

– Vi a Albert y a los Cornwall, nunca se acercaron a ellas, parece que las chicas se les fueron a los tres, sonreía de medio lado. Terry se quedó _pensando y recordaba, cuando bailo con ella, sus ojos, por Dios su sonrisa, ella siempre sonriendo, a pesar de todo, es tan hermosa, pero fue tan trivial mi conversación, pensé que estaba con ese Pierre, me doy cuenta que está libre, que tonto, debí de acompañarla, pero no quise dejar a mi madre, este viaje, que harás pecosa, acaso ya me olvidaste por completo, que sentiste cuando te dije que intento ser feliz, tu lo ya lo eres, si el destino así lo quiere te volveré a ver pronto._

El desayuno estaba listo, tomamos asientos, estábamos muy tranquilos, Tom dijo que deseaba hacer unas compras y de inmediato me apunte en ir, pero la abuela Martha dijo que ella iría aparte porque no quería que viéramos lo que compraría, todos nos reímos, entonces nos dividimos, me fui con Tom, mientras Ann y Patricia se irían con la abuela. Tom estaba muy contento, me dijo

– Candy no entiendo porque Alister dejo a Patricia es una gran chica, que lastima que no esté a la altura de sus posibilidades para poder frecuentarla, pues ella es una dama de sociedad y yo solo soy un vaquero, sabes Candy estuve estudiando administración para hacer crecer el rancho, hacerlo más prospero, pero aun así, si algún día me caso, me gustaría una persona que le guste como soy, un simple vaquero, nos reíamos.

Compramos algunas cosas, la verdad no sabía que habían hablado él y Paty, así que no podía opinar, ellos estaban muy bien, tenían muy claro quiénes son, recordé que Tom platicó con la abuela en la mañana, tal vez por eso me dijo Tom que él es un vaquero.

– Candy, que piensas hacer ahora que pase la Navidad, - No lo sé Tom, sabes conocí a una tía de Patricia en Canadá para trabajar allá como enfermera, pero estaría muy lejos de todo, lo estoy pensando, seguir en tu departamento no sé si sea muy buena idea

– No quedaste de verte con Terry, para ir a Inglaterra, - no. Terry y yo solo somos amigos Tom, las cosas ya han pasado hace tanto tiempo, el también pertenece a una sociedad muy importante, tal vez no esté tampoco a su altura. No me dijo nada, pero tal vez solo tal vez nos volvamos a ver.

– Entiendo. Candy mientras te decides a saber qué hacer, puedes irte conmigo al rancho, nos la pasaremos bien, si lo deseas, así no gastarás mucho, pero que quede claro, te pondré a trabajar en mi rancho, soltamos en reírnos.

Estábamos comprando, alguien me toco la espalda, - ¡Albert que sorpresa! que gusto que haces por acá

– Vine a comprar algunas cosas, ¿como estas Tom? que gusto verte,

- Hola Albert, el gusto es mío, -Candy iré a comprar unas cosas ahora vuelvo,

- Está bien Tom, aquí te espero.

- ¿Cómo has estado Candy? Sonreían. -Qué bueno que te veo, te gustaría ir a comer conmigo hoy

– Me encantaría le diré a Tom y con gusto iremos.

– Tom, Albert me invitó a comer, te parece si después te veo en el departamento,

- Está bien Candy, quieres que me lleve tus cosas, -no, tengo que envolverlas, no quiero que veas nada y ambos nos reímos.

-Albert te vi hace tiempo en Escocia, estabas muy acompañado, pensé que te habías casado.

- No Candy, no es fácil ser como soy y que alguien te ame por ser quien eres.

-Oh Albert a ti cualquier dama te amará, eres un hombre muy bueno.

-Lo que pasa es que no quiero cualquier dama, Candy

-¿ah no? Pues que exigente te has vuelto Albert, en tu sociedad las requieren hermosas, prestigiadas y ahora que no sean cualquier dama, se vuelve más difícil la selección conforme crecemos Albert.

-Tal vez, ya decidiste, encontraste tu pareja Candy.

-No Albert, pero no soy tan exigente como tú, solo deseo encontrar a una persona qué no vea mis defectos y me ame como soy.

-No eres muy exigente, todos te amarán, no tienes defectos, eres muy hermosa Candy.

-Albert, tú me ves así porque me aprecias, Tom y mis amigos siempre me ven así, por ese cariño que me tienen, pero no significa que así sea.

-Mira aquí es el restaurante, ¿pasamos?

-Gracias Albert, ¿Ya compraste tus regalos?

-Solo algunos, es difícil escoger algo para las personas que quieres.

- Si es verdad, todavía no se que comprarle a Tom, sonreíamos.

- Candy tienes planes, ahora que eres tan independiente.

- Solo algunos, estuve en Canadá, hay trabajo para mí como enfermera, posiblemente me vaya a trabajar, el detalle es que soy muy friolenta.

- Pero aquí hay muchos hospitales, supe que ya no rentas el departamento, te fuiste a México, después te vi en Escocia, saliste huyendo, ni siquiera pude saludarte.

- Bueno la verdad nunca estuve en México, solo me tome un descanso, si fui a Escocia, pero entramos a tus tierras sin permiso y nos salimos huyendo.

- Vamos Candy ya no soy tu amigo.

- Claro que si, solo que estábamos Ann, Paty, Pierre y yo me daba pena interrumpir, estabas con una dama, no queríamos molestar, pensé que estabas casado Albert.

-No, de casarme solo lo haría con una dama como tu Candy.


	3. Tiempo para Amar

**Capítulo III**

**Tiempo para amar**

**Por mayraexitosa**

- Como yo, Albert. _Me quedé sorprendida, Albert se casaría con una mujer como yo, me acorde de Tom cuando dijo que si se casaba sería con una mujer como Patricia. _

-Si Candy, como tú, una dama hermosa, sencilla y honesta, que me conoce y sabe como soy.

- Albert, tus exigencias se han elevado mucho o de plano las has dejado por el suelo.

- Como crees Candy, por el suelo, si no es fácil encontrar a una dama como tú en estos días, más bien las he elevando a la altura de mis sentimientos Candy.

- Albert tus sentimientos desean a una dama como yo, no lo puedo creer, que alguien tan bueno, a la vez con un gran corazón, desee casarse con alguien como yo, que no puede ni siquiera ser una dama.

-Porque Candy, acaso tu no dijiste que deseas a un hombre que no vea tus defectos y que te ame como eres. También deseo eso.

- Albert, pues tendrás que encontrar a una persona como yo, y ya que me conoces tan bien, empieza, porque no he visto ninguna que se me parezca.

Nos reímos, estábamos muy contentos, pedimos la comida, comimos estuvimos platicando y conversando, al final, Albert tomo mi mano y dijo.

-Candy podrías darme tu permiso para cortejarte. Y verme no como un amigo sino como alguien que pueda amarte.

-Albert, tan rápido desististe de buscar a una persona como yo, que mejor terminas por querer cortejarme a mí.

-Candy en el mundo no hay una persona como tú, es a ti con quien deseo compartir mi vida, me encantaría saber si puedo hacerlo y me das tu permiso.

-Albert, me halagas, no lo he pensado, no significa que no pueda amarte Albert es bueno tener a alguien que te conoce desde siempre, así no te daré sorpresas, cuando me veas en un árbol o corriendo tras Clean o Pupé. Nos reímos. Pero tu vida, las exigencias de tu familia, acaso podría compaginar en ellas, no me gustaría entregar mi corazón y volver con el tiempo a darme cuenta que fue solo un amor que no pudo ser.

-Lo dices por lo que pasaste con Terry, acaso el desea frecuentarte o cortejarte.

La cara de Albert ahora cambiaba a más seria, pensaba que tal vez ya no podía ver la posibilidad entre ellos.

-No Albert, Terry y yo somos buenos amigos, no me ha dicho nada de cortejarme o frecuentar siquiera nuestra amistad, solo que he visto mucha tristeza en mi vida, en mis amistades, que por tener o no dinero y apellido, son menores las posibilidades de encontrar alguien adecuado a tu corazón.

- Candy piensas eso de mí, crees que conociéndote como te conozco, pueda jugar una posibilidad con tu amor, que no pueda formar una familia a tu lado.

- Sabes Albert, tal vez ya has pensado en todo antes de decirme que quieres cortejarme, no he pensado en nada, pero puedo confiar en ti, y darte sin ningún problema mi corazón, me encantaría que nos viéramos en otro plan, aparte de ser amigos, vernos tal vez como novios, sería un privilegio, conocerte como hombre y no como amigo o padre.

- Candy, estas aceptando que te corteje.

-Si Albert, me encantaría que supieras que mi corazón, puede amar y desea ser amado con sentimientos verdaderos.

-Gracias Candy, me encanta la idea de ser tu pareja, no verte durante un tiempo, me hizo sentirte, durante mucho más que lo que mi amor te extraño.

- De verdad Albert, no pensé que me extrañaras, imaginé que estarías casado ya por la Tía Abuela Elroy.

- Ella falleció hace tiempo Candy, cuando la llevamos a Escocia, su corazón no resistió, se fue con la otra parte de mi familia, ahora solo estamos los chicos y yo. Eso que estuvimos a punto de perder a Alister.

-Albert siento mucho lo de la Tía Abuela Elroy, de Alister, estoy enterada gracias a que estoy con Patricia, y sé que desea pensar en otras posibilidades.

-Creo que eso Candy, es por lo que me decidí buscarte, porque ellos creen tener el amor seguro, y pueden perderlo, mientras que yo lo daba por perdido, jamás me di la posibilidad de amar a quien he querido tanto desde mi niñez, no es seguro su amor, pues creo que este no da tiempo, solo pasa sin dar treguas, por eso regresé a New York, aunque no sabía que te encontraría en un escenario con un pianista cantando sobre lo que inspira la mirada de una dama.

-Albert, que cosas dices.

- Que tal vez para él la mirada de una dama sea como el mar, mientras que para mi tu mirada es como el bosque y los lagos, lo verde e intenso de tu mirada, es muy hermoso Candy.

Albert tomo sus manos, las beso, ella sonrío, _pensaba en él, sus sentimientos, como poder amar a un hombre que ya es amado por mucho tiempo, que lo sabe, que siempre fue un príncipe, que la conoce, que por fin se daban la oportunidad de amarse. Que lo creía un imposible, que sus sentimientos se encontraban ahora, después de tanto tiempo_. Salieron del restaurant, ahora hacía frío pero ya no lo sentía tanto, su calor interno, sus pensamientos, los mantenían felices, le tomaba su mano, subía a su auto, ambos sin hablar, solo sonreían, Candy no se imaginaba en una situación en la que su príncipe, sería su novio, que sus amigas, ya no lo tenían, y ella aceptaba tener una relación, Albert detuvo el carro, se acercó a Candy que lo miraba tranquila y la beso, ella sin esperarlo, cerró sus ojos, recordaba su sueño la mirada de Albert, en esos ojos se perdía, sentía un mar de emociones dormidas hasta ese instante, el beso en ambos detuvo el tiempo, Albert probaba sus labios, sentía su corazón en marcha, mientras ella disfrutaba del amor que tanto tiempo guardó.

El beso se torno más amoroso, los brazos de Candy se enlazaron a Albert, este tomo su cintura, aun estando sentados en el auto, era un beso tan deseado por ambos, que no midieron el tiempo, las consecuencias ni el lugar, solo ellos mismos.

Candy, bajo un poco la cabeza, su mirada apenada, separándose del beso. Albert sonrío al ver la entrega que había en ambos, que ninguno pensó que un beso podía provocar tantas cosas.

-Candy llegamos a tu departamento, puedo acompañarte.

– Si Albert, me encantaría que pasarás a tomar un poco de té caliente, está haciendo mucho frío,

- Si, Candy, me encantaría. Albert no podía borrar la felicidad en su rostro, su pequeña dama ahora era su novia, su corazón estaba muy feliz por ello.

Candy estaba feliz, nunca pensó que besar a Albert fuera tan emocionante, sentía todo su cuerpo en movimiento constante, la verdad lo del té lo dijo por inercia, pues realmente no sentía frío, bajaron algunas cosas, que traía Candy, recordó que no había envuelto nada, se reía, moviendo la cabeza.

-Que sucede Candy. Albert la vio _pensó, no le gusto que nos besáramos_.

-Albert se me olvido envolver los regalos y hemos llegado.

- Candy, mientras no los expongas fuera de la bolsa, no los verán, ya lo podrás envolver en tu habitación, mira compré algunos pliegos de papel, tómalos y yo compraré más mañana.

-Gracias Albert. Qué pena, se nos fue muy rápido el tiempo, pero que de raro es eso, si siempre se nos va el tiempo tan rápido.

- ¿Crees eso Candy?

-Si, que hace que estábamos en la comida, ahora ya está obscureciendo.

-Bueno eso es por el clima frío, la etapa del sol en esta época.

-Pues sí, nuestras conversaciones siempre hacen que se nos vaya el tiempo muy rápido Albert.

- Siempre disfruto mucho de tus conversaciones Candy.

-Y disfruto más tu conversación Albert. Pero vamos ya, porque está bajando la temperatura, se va a ser tarde para que regreses a tu casa.

-Todavía no llegó a tu departamento, ya estas pensando en que me vaya.

-Sonreía. No lo pensé así, más bien, que al obscurecer, no quisiera que estuvieras solo en las calles, con el frío.

-Ese no es problema Candy, te vas conmigo, ya no estaría solo.

-Albert, como piensas así, que Tom se puede molestar.

-¿Que te vayas conmigo? Hará que Tom se moleste.

-Albert, no contigo, que me vaya con mi novio de noche sola.

-Ahí está el problema, nadie sabe que eres mi novia Candy.

-Tienes razón Albert, no debe ser un problema, pero vamos ya no quiero que sigamos enfriándonos aquí, y pasemos resfriados la Navidad.

Llegaron, estaba Oscar y Pierre de visita, platicando con Tom, mis amigas, la abuela Martha tomaba un rico té calientito de canela, olía tan bien. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Albert llegar conmigo, menos Tom, se saludaron. Tom presentaba a los caballeros, pues es su departamento, la abuela traía té, aprovechaba para ofrecerle a Albert.

-Que bien huele abuela, traeré galletitas para acompañar ese té. Me pasé a mi habitación deje las cosas, me quite el abrigo, fui a la cocina donde olía a pastel recién horneado, lo saque, partí algunas rebanadas, mismas que coloque en platitos con su tenedor, lleve a la salita donde todos conversaban muy amenos.

-Tomé un poco de té, lo endulzaba, me senté en la única silla disponible, mientras escuchaba la conversación.

Oscar platicaba

-Si Albert, mi padre es Robert Anderson, es socio de los Andrew, nosotros nos dedicamos a la importación y exportación de materiales de Europa y Asia para América, pero me gusta mucho la música, componer temas, es una actividad que me fascina. Gracias a esta, tuve el honor de conocer a Candy y Ann, después a Patricia. En Florida.

- ¿Florida? Dijo Albert.

- Si estaban de vacaciones las tres, ahí las conocí.

-Qué bien, porque cuando busque a Candy me decían que estaba en México. Mientras Ann y Patricia sonreían por la ocurrencia de no decir donde estábamos, ahora me estaban descubriendo. Así que vi la mirada de Tom y Albert, dije,

-Lo bueno de ser independiente es que no tienes que avisarle a nadie donde estas, pero mi mamá si sabía y el Papá de Paty también, solo que no les pedimos dinero, mejor trabajamos en un hotel, nos divertimos mucho.

- ¡Trabajaron! Dijo con tono de sorpresa Tom.

- Candy, me tienes a mí, ¿porqué tenías que ir a trabajar a Florida?

- Tom, fue para relajarnos y hacer otras actividades, olvidar nuestra rutina, solo por eso.

Albert sonreía con Tom no tenía la necesidad de ser él quien preguntará.

Tom agregó, - Candy lo mejor será que te vayas conmigo a Lakewood, te quedes cerca, ya me dijo la abuela Martha que es probable que se lleve a Patricia y los Britter se llevarán a Ann tal vez a Inglaterra.

¡Inglaterra! – Ann te irás para allá, dije asombrada

-No lo sé, solo puedo decirte que mi madre está ahora allá, pero mi padre está aquí en América, me puedo quedar con él, además sé que tienen mucho trabajo, por eso no acompañó a mi mamá, como no estaba con ellos, no tuve que acompañarla, fue en el trayecto en el que estábamos en Francia Candy.

¡Francia! Dijeron al unísono Tom y Albert

-Si, estuvimos en Francia un tiempo, allí conocimos a Pierre, nos quedamos de vernos aquí en New York. El vino por negocios y estará aquí un tiempo, termino de decir Ann.

Patricia muy feliz viendo las caras dijo – Lo mejor es que Ann y Candy aprendieron francés en Canadá con mi tía.

¿Canadá? Dijo Tom, porque Albert mejor se quedó en silencio.

-Si, Tom estuvimos en Canadá, ya sabes no conocía para allá, te dije que podría irme a trabajar a Canadá. Dijo Candy.

Albert sonreía un poco, daba gracias por no tener que ir a Canadá a buscarla, no se imaginaba que iba a tener que buscarla con investigadores si no la recuperaba ahora, se sintió aliviado de verla en el teatro, no la dejaría separarse mucho ahora que ya es su novia, que por cierto no lo saben todavía.

Pierre dijo – Contacte a unas personas desde Francia, ahora estaremos enlazados por negocios en el área de la moda. Mi madre es diseñadora, ella le encanta diseñar vestidos. Yo los envió a nuestras producciones, los vendemos a través de los pedidos, mi fuerte no es la moda pero represento a mi madre, ya que mi padre no la puede ayudar con eso, el trabaja con el ganado y es un gran hombre.

Oscar dijo – Con gusto me asociaré contigo, es un negocio muy bueno el de la moda actualmente.

-Será un honor, claro que sí. Dijo Pierre.


End file.
